residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield es un personaje ficticio de la serie de videojuegos de Survival Horror, Resident Evil. Es la hermana de Chris Redfield, compañera de Leon S. Kennedy en Resident Evil 2, tambien aparece en: RE Code Veronica asi como en la pelicula RE: Degeneration y en RE: The Darkside Chronicles, también en RE: ORC siendo la compañera de Leon en la misión de proteger a Sherry. Es una de los pocos supervivientes del desastre en Raccoon City. Personalidad A lo largo de la serie, Claire muestra signos de afecto hacia varios de los personajes de ésta. Ella es sumamente bondadosa y enérgica, como también se ha visto en la saga. Claire tambien desarrolla una relacion muy estrecha con personajes como Leon, Sherry y Steve para nombrar algunos. Pero la relacion mas estrecha que tiene es con su hermano Chris, como se muestra en Code: Veronica. Un rago peculiar de Claire es que al parecer tiene un instinto de "niñera"; un ejemplo claro es en Resident Evil 2, al cuidar de Sherry Birkin por mucho tiempo como si ella fuera su madre. Su instinto maternal vuelve aparecer en Resident Evil: Degeneration, esta vez, esperimentandolo con Rani Chawla. Sin embargo, en Resident Evil: Extinction (pelicula), su personalidad parece muy diferente a la de los videojuegos. Ella aparece como un tanto arrogante, pero es porque actua como una lider. Una similitud con los videojuegos es que Claire tambien tiene un papel de hermana para muchos de los sobrevivientes mas jovenes (en particular K-Mart, que se encuentra comunmente a su lado). Citas del personaje ("I don´t know what went on between you two, but you have it all wrong. My brother is not the kind of person you think he is"). ("No se lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero te equivocas. Mi hermano no es el tipo de persona que tu crees que es") Claire a Albert Wesker. Datos Claire, a los 19 años, comienza a preocuparse por la desaparición de su hermano, Chris, se desplaza a Raccoon City 'para buscarlo pero, lejos de encontrarlo, es Umbrella quien se cruza en su camino. En el transcurso de su travesía en Raccoon City, Claire conoce a 'Leon S. Kennedy, un policía novato de la R.P.D. en su primer día de trabajo, a Annette Birkin, quien es la esposa y ayudante del creador del experimento del Virus-G junto con su marido William Birkin y a la pequeña Sherry Birkin; la hija de los Birkin a la que salva y rescata durante su estancia. Tratando de encontrar a su hermano perdido viaja hacia Europa donde cae prisionera llevándola hacia la isla Rockfort donde conoce a Steve Burnside y a toda la Familia Ashford, cuando de repente Chris acude a la Isla Rockfort en su rescate y sigue su rastro hasta llegar a la Antártida, donde se topa con Albert Wesker. Al final Chris escapa con Claire de la isla Rockfort. Biografía Claire es una niña que pierde a sus padres a la edad de 5 años junto con su hermano Chris Redfield, teniendo 9 años vive con sus abuelos que mueren al siguiente año. Antes del incidente de Raccoon City ella estudiaba arte en una universidad, y tras graduarse fue a buscar a su hermano Se muestra con ilusion al encontrar a su hermano y mantienen esta conversación: --Claire: Chris estaba muy preocupada-- --Chris: Estás bromeando. Yo creía que las chicas rudas no se preocupaban-- Durante su estancia en la isla Rockfort, Claire y Steve demuestran tener una gran relación. Es una de los protagonistas en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, junto con Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong y Steve Burnside en los escenarios de Resident Evil 2 y Resident Evil Code: Veronica. En Resident Evil: Degeneration, Claire trabaja para Terra-Save y viaja por todo el mundo. Aparece como personaje jugable en Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, para la consola Nintendo 3DS. Aparece Claire Redfield en Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. Resident Evil 2 thumb|234px|Claire Redfield RE2Al llegar a Raccoon City es salvada de un zombie por Leon S. Kennedy, un policía del RPD en su primer día de trabajo; juntos intentan escapar de la ciudad pero luego de un accidente se ven obligados a seguir caminos separados. En el departamento de policía, Claire comienza a descubrir la verdad, Umbrella está detrás del desastre biológico. Otros personajes que conoce durante su estancia son Annette Birkin, la esposa y ayudante del creador del G-Virus, el cientifico llamado William Birkin; la pequeña hija de los Birkin llamada''' Sherry, a la que salva durante el juego, '''Brian Irons jefe de policia de los RPD, culpable de varias muertes de oficiales de policia, Marvin y a Ada Wong. Mientras Claire ideaba un plan para salir de la ci udad, ella y Sherry son atacadas por el mutado William, las dos logran esconderse en las alcantarillas, pero Sherry se separa de Claire, y ahí es cuando William logra infectar a Sherry; cuando Claire la encuentra en mal estado se dirige a los laboratorios subterráneos de Umbrella, para encontrar el antídoto; Claire se encuentra con Annette una vez más, pero William vuelve a aparecer y hiere terriblemente a su esposa, Annette. Antes de morir, Annette le da a Claire las instrucciones para crear la cura del Virus G; después de que el sistema de autodestrucción es activado, Claire contacta a Leon para que lleve a Sherry al tren de escape. Claire logra crear el antídoto, pero antes de poder reunirse con Leon y Sherry, William aparece de nuevo, y Claire se ve obligada a derrotarlo. Luego de la batalla con Birkin, Claire se reúne con Leon, y le da el antídoto a Sherry. Desafortunadamente, Birkin, ahora como una masa gigante, ataca el tren, causando otro sistema de autodestrucción por el peligro biológico, Claire, Leon y Sherry logran escapar a duras penas, antes de que el tren explote, matando así, de una vez por todas, a Will iam Birkin. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis En el epílogo 'de 'Resident Evil 3: Nemesis 'dice lo siguiente: "Déjanos en paz" Claire no podía creer las palabras de Leon. Leon continuo: "Estás buscando a tu hermano ¿verdad? ¡sigue!" Claire sabía que Leon y Sherry necesitaban un médico urgentemente, pero no podía perder más tiempo. "Yo... volveré. ¡Lo prometo!", dijo mientras desaparecía sola entre la maleza. Resident Evil: Code Veronica thumbTratando de encontrar a su hermano perdido viaja hacia Europa (Paris), donde se infiltra en una base de Umbrella pero luego cae prisionera a manos de 'Rodrigo Juan Raval, militar experto de Umbrella, quien la lleva hacia la isla Rockfort; Claire esta en las celdas cuando la isla es atacada y el T-Virus escapa, provocando que la mayoria de los prisioneros y guardias se convirtieron en zombies, despues de escapar de las celdas se encuentra con Steve Burnside, un prisionero que escapo tras el ataque de la isla y junto con el conoce de paso a la familia Ashford; Claire le envia un e-mail a Leon con su ubicacion y este contacta con Chris, el cual acude a la isla Rockfort para rescatar a su hermana. Durante su "estancia" en la isla, Claire se enfrenta a los diversos experimentos de Umbrella hasta que junto con Steve, logran descifrar los secretos de la extraña familia Ashford y logran escapar de la isla pero para su infortunio son enviados hacia la Antartida a otra base militar de Umbrella. Ahi en la base militar de la Antartida, Claire tiene su ultimo enfrentamiento con los Ashford y trata de escapar junto con Steve Burnside, pero son frenados por el poder de Alexia Ashford. Despues de recibir el correo electronico de Claire, Chris viaja hacia la isla solitaria de Rockfort y encuentra a Rodrigo, quien lo ayuda brevemente antes de morir por un gusano gigante y sigue su rastro hasta que se encuentra con Albert Wesker con quien tiene un breve enfrentamiento. Despues de encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de su hermana,Chris se dirige hacia la Antartida, donde se topa nuevamente con Albert Wesker. Chris logra encontrar a Claire y juntos van en busca de Steve, quien sufre una mutacion a causa del Virus T-Veronica y muere luego de salvar a Claire de un tentaculo controlado por Alexia Ashford. Al final Chris escapa con Claire de la base de la Antartida , despues de que Chris tuviera una batalla con Alexia Ashford y posteriormente con Albert Wesker. Resident Evil: Degeneration thumb|280px|Claire Redfield, RE DegenerationClaire llegó al aeropuerto de Harvardville siendo recibida por otra miembro de Terra Save, la cual le pide a Claire cuidar a su sobrina, Rani, porque ella irá a buscar la limusina. Claire y Rani se presentan y esperan a que la tía vuelva. El senador Davis, disfrazado, junto a sus guardaespaldas tratan de abandonar el aeropuerto hasta que lo descubre Rani. En ese momento un grupo de infectados comienzan a atacar a la gente en el aeropuerto, Claire intenta ayudar al senador Davis ya que sus guardaespaldas fueron asesinados por los zombies, y ahí es cuando un avión se estrella con el aeropuerto, y de él, comienzan a bajar un gran número de zombies. Claire, Rani, el senador y otros se refugiaron en el salón VIP del aeropuerto. Claire envió una llamada al 911 para pedir rescate, que fue recibido por el miembro del SRT, Angela Miller. Después de llamar al 911 y esperar la ayuda, un grito repentino seguido por disparos hacen que Claire quiera ir a ver si aun hay más sobrevivientes. Equipada con un paraguas, Claire se abrió paso en los pasillos para encontrar de donde provenia aquel grito. En ese momento se encuentra con su viejo amigo, Leon S. Kennedy y los miembros del SRT, en los túneles, Angela 'y 'Greg Glenn. El grupo regresó al salón y trató de pensar en una ruta de escape. thumb|left|202px|Leon y ClaireLeon sugirió ir por el lobby ya que es el área más amplia. Ron no está de acuerdo hasta que Claire está de acuerdo con Leon diciendo que los zombies son lentos y el grupo puede esquivarlos. Ellos lograron salir vivos del aeropuerto. Luego, Clai re descubre que Willpharma había creado una cura para el virus, pero ocupando el mismo virus, el cual estaba en las instalaciones de Willpharma, el problema surge cuando el terrorista y hermano de Angela, Curtis Miller, logra robar el Virus G e inyectarse con él, transformándose en un horrible monstruo muy fuerte, al que después de una gran batalla, logran derrotar. Pero aún hay otro problema, el trabajador de Willpharma, Frederic Downing, es quien había estado vendiendo el virus-G por el mercado negro, y se llevaba la última muestra que quedaba, pero Claire, Leon y Angela lo arrestan. Al amanecer, Leon y Claire se despiden de Angela, y cuando están solos cada uno debe irse por caminos separados, y Leon le dice a Claire que espera que la próxima vez que se encuentren, sea en un lugar más placentero, a lo que Claire responde: «Por supuesto». Resident Evil Revelations 2 thumb|280px|Claire Redfield en RE Revelations 2Entre los ocurridos de Resident Evil 5 'y 'Resident Evil 6, en 2011, Claire es la asistencia de la sede de TerraSave junto con los miembro más nuevo y la hija mayor de Barry Burton, Moira Burton, donde se hacia una fiesta hasta que un equipo entra a la fiesta donde la secuestra al igual que los demas y son llevados a una Isla desconocido. Cuando Claire se despierta, ella se encuentra en una celda de una prisión con un monitor manguito conectado a su brazo. La puerta de la celda se abre, por sí mismo o alguien que opera los controles y ver por las cámaras de seguridad de la prisión y Claire se encontra con Moira y sus otros compañeros. Sin embargo, Claire también encuentra horribles criaturas que habitan las instalaciones. Resident Evil 6 No hace una aparición en persona pero se le menciona cuando Sherry se encuentra por primera vez con Chris y su equipo, esta se les acerca y les dice su nombre y que trabaja en seguridad nacional a lo que Chris se le acerca y le dice: " ¿Sherry Birkin?, estuviste en Raccoon City 'a lo que Sherry le pregunta cómo lo sabe y Chris le dice: "Claire, mi hermana me habló mucho de ti". Otra mención que se le hace es cuando Sherry y Jake están refugiados en una cabaña y Sherry le explica a Jake porque sus heridas se regeneran tan rápido y le dice que cuando era pequeña fue infectada en 'Raccoon City por la mutación de su padre. Trailer Resident Evil Revelations 2 thumb|center|280px|Introducción de Claire Redfield en Resident Evil Revelations 2 en idioma Japones Apariciones Curiosidades *Tiene mucho aprecio hacia su hermano mayor, Chris. *En RE Rev2 se demuestra que Piers 'posiblemente sentia algo por Claire ya que este se escribia por Email con élla. *thumbEn el juego 'Resident Evil 1.5, el prototipo de Resident Evil 2, no se tenía planeada la aparición de Claire Redfield, sino de Elza Walker, un personaje similar a Claire. *En Resident Evil 1.5, en la perrera hay una perrita llamada Claire. *Claire llegó a Raccoon City en una Harley-Davidson. *En Resident Evil: Degeneration, Claire lleva los mismos zapatos de Leon de Resident Evil 4 pero de otro color. *Claire conserva la misma voz por la actriz Alison Court. *Claire y Leon siguen en contacto durante el movimiento para acabar definitivamente con Umbrella. *Es considerada uno de los personajes más versátiles, ya que puede adaptarse a cualquier situación. *En las novelas, escritas por S.D. Perry, Claire y Leon tienen una relación mucho más estrecha e íntima, hasta el punto de que Leon se siente confundido acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella. *De los protagonistas frecuentes de la saga, es la única que no recibió entrenamiento militar. *Los emblemas de sus chaquetas en Resident Evil 2 y Resident Evil Code: Veronica son en honor a las canciones del grupo Queen ("Made in Heaven" y "Let me Live"). *Considerando lo anterior, podemos decir que Claire es seguidora de Queen. *Claire Redfield es 2 años mayor que Steve Burnside. *'Claire Redfield' y Jill Valentine nunca se han conocido en persona. *La actriz Ali Larter '''le dio vida en la película[[Resident Evil: Extinction| '''Resident Evil: Extinction]]' '''en 2007, y en' Resident Evil: Afterlife en 2010. *Se especula que será la protagonista del próximo juego de Resident Evil para la consola '''Nintendo 3DS *A pesar de no aparecer en Resident Evil 6 es mencionada en más de una ocasión en el juego por Sherry. *Claire Redfield tiene un gran parecido con el personaje de Zoey de "Left 4 dead" (se ve más el parecido con la Claire de Resident Evil Code: Veronica); ambas llevan una chaqueta roja (aunque la de Zoey es de mangas largas), unos vaqueros azules y llevan el cabello tendido y del mismo color, además, ambos personajes participan en un juego que tiene que ver con zombies. *Hasta el momento ella es la protagonista principal que menos apariciones en los videojuegos ha hecho. *En Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 en el modo Heroes & Heraldos, Claire aparece como una carta. *Se podría decír que Leon y Claire tuvieron una especie de "confrontación" cuando salieron finalmente de Raccoon City, porque Leon le dice a Claire "Déjanos en paz", quizás porque Claire quería irse y dejarlo a el y a Sherry luego de todo lo que vivieron, lo que quizás puso colérico a este. *Irónicamente, si Claire no se hubiera separado de Leon y Sherry, ella también hubiera sido dejada en custodia del gobierno de los EE.UU y forzada a trabajar para ellos, como Leon. *El traje especial en RE2 es el mismo que ella porta en RE code veronica a traves de todo el juego. *Tiene cierto parecido con Willow de los Spec Ops. *En Resident Evil: Degeneration, Claire dice tener novio, sin embargo nunca menciona su nombre ni aparece en la película. *Ella no suele utilizar vestidos ni faldas, ya que como se aprecia en sus trajes al rededor de toda la saga se le ve con pantalones largos y cortos. Galeria Claire_Redfield_RE_CV_by_Claire_Wesker1.jpg|Claire Redfield. Claire_Redfield__RETDC__02.jpg|Claire en su motocicleta. Cl2.jpeg|Claire RE2. Claire RECV S.jpg Claire3.jpg Claire redfield darkside chronicles code veronica by dflowen-d4u9t8y.png Claire76545.jpg|Claire con el Silver Ghost. Carta de Claire.jpg Claire redfield card h&h.png|Claire en una carta animada. 528609-51.jpg 528609-43.jpg Claire_Redfield_RETDC_07.jpg|Claire junto a un Steve agonizante. ClaireVerDC.jpg|Remake de la versión de Claire en RE TDC. Claire (Heavenly Island).jpg Claireymoira.jpg de:Claire Redfield en:Claire Redfield fr:Claire Redfield hu:Claire Redfield it:Claire Redfield ka:Claire Redfield mn:Claire Redfield pl:Claire Redfield pt-br:Claire Redfield Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil 2 Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil Code: Veronica Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil Degeneration Categoría:Personajes de Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil (Novelas) Categoría:Personajes de Operacion Raccoon City Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil (Manga) Categoría:Personajes de Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Resident Evil 2 Categoría:Resident Evil-Code: Veronica X Categoría:Resident Evil Degeneration Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Resident Evil (Novelas) Categoría:Operacion Raccoon City Categoría:Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Categoría:Resident Evil (Manga) Categoría:Revelations 2